<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Side Effects include nervousness, insomnia, nausea, agitation, anxiety. (Here for us) by is_a_kpop_stan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669019">Side Effects include nervousness, insomnia, nausea, agitation, anxiety. (Here for us)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_a_kpop_stan/pseuds/is_a_kpop_stan'>is_a_kpop_stan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, ADHD Han Jisung, ADHD Hwang Hyunjin, Anxiety Attacks, Basically Stray Kids for family of the year, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomniac Bang Chan, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Not Beta Read, OT8 STRAY KIDS, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Social Anxiety, Tags May Change, chan hasn't slept in 1000 years, hyunjin fidgets/stims with his rings a lot, they help each other with their problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_a_kpop_stan/pseuds/is_a_kpop_stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stray Kids just helping each other with things like depression, anxiety, insomnia, etc.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to leave the room so its quieter? Or do you want your headphones?'</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung I need you to breathe with me. Breathe in two three and out two three, in two three and out two three."</p><p> </p><p>"How about we all have a cuddle pile in the living room?'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, OT8 - Relationship, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Loud pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hyunjin get overwhelmed at practice so his boyfriends help him calm down</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hyunjin has ADHD (inattentive presentation). </p><p>Chan has chronic insomnia and high-functioning depression.</p><p>Jisung has ADHD (inattentive-hyperactive/impulsive presentation, otherwise known as combination presentation).</p><p>This isn't a complete list I'm going to add the rest of. the member and the rest of the things that Hyunjin, Chan, and Jisung have.</p><p>Yes all of Stray Kids is dating </p><p>Also please leave comments on what you liked, what you didn't, what you think I should do next, and any requests. I'll try and work in as many requests as I can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So before I start this I wanted to explain what a sensory overload is to everyone because this chapter is centered around Hyunjin having a sensory overload.</p><p> </p><p>"Sensory overload is when one's senses (hearing, eyesight, feel of touch, taste) are confronted with either more information that one can safely and effectively process, either extremely unpleasant input (or both!). One becomes extremely overwhelmed, unable to focus and possibly disoriented and they can't process any new information, because it all becomes a Bright/Loud/etc Mess™. One becomes very irritable as any new input is more than one can handle and it hurts. 2. When having a sensory overload, one may feel the urge to cry, inability to breathe normally, more-than-usual inability to concentrate, dizziness, more-than-usual restlessness, or, on the opposite, numbness and tiredness. Sounds become too loud, textures become too annoying, colours become too bright. Sensory overloads can cause panic/anxiety attacks in some people, meltdowns/shutdowns in most autistic people and I heard &amp; experienced myself, something similar in people with ADHD."</p><p>( from https://actuallyadhd.tumblr.com/post/166644821218/1-i-have-sensory-overload-is-when-ones-senses )</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Side </em><em>Effects include nervousness, insomnia, nausea, agitation, anxiety. </em>The heavy bass of Side Effects blasted through the studio as nine boys passionately practiced their newest song. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop!" Minho called out, halting the group. He turned down the music a little but did not pause it. " Jeonginie, I'm a little worried about how your doing this move," Minho demonstrated the move, "I don't want you getting hurt because of it." Minho explained taking him to the side a bit. Most of the other member immediately ran to grab their water bottles from their bags or laid down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Except Hyunjin, who sort of collapsed to the floor his eyes screwed shut tightly. He was sitting with his knees pulled up close to his chest, his fingers in ears, and rocking back and forth slightly. Everything was so loud. He could hear everything that everything was doing but all at the same volume, like it was blasting on a loud speaker. It was so loud that he didn't even notice Chan calling his name.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin" Chan said again, gently placing his hand on Hyunjin's shoulder. Hyunjin looked up at Chan, his eyes filled with distress. "Hyunjinnie is everything to much?" Chan asked kindly. Hyunjin nodded his head yes. "Is me touching you to much or can I hug you?"  Chan asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's to much hyung." Hyunjin whispered shakily. Chan immediately took his hand off of Hyunjin's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry baby" The older rapper said, "do you want to step out of the studio were it's quieter or do you want some headphones?"</p><p> </p><p>"Headphones please" Hyunjin mumbled, still rocking back and forth. Chan quickly went to grab a pair of noise cancelling headphones out of his bag. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want want music or just something to block the noise out? He asked, returning with the headphones. This was something Chan always asked when Hyunjin, or Jisung for that matter, as they both had ADHD, this when they were have a sensory overload. He always asked this because sometimes it was better for them if there was different noise that they could control, and other times it was just better if there was no noise. </p><p> </p><p>"Music please hyung" Hyunjin whispered, slipping on the headphones.</p><p> </p><p>"Billie Eilish, right?" Chan asked pulling out his phone to connect it to the headphones. The younger member nodded. As he turned on Hyunjin's music he noticed that the younger was digging his fingernails into his palms. Before Chan could say anything crossed the room Minho turned the music back up. This only made Hyunjin more agitated.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Hyunjin screeched "Stop! Just make everything stop!" Before curling up in a ball on the floor squeezing his eyes shut. At this outburst everyone froze becoming more aware of the situation. Minho turned off the music completely. Jisung ran over to his bag and ran over to Chan and Hyunjin, holding two fidget cubes. One of them was his fidget cube and the other was one of his backups. He handed one to Chan then turned and ran over to Jeongin.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry sorry sorry sorry" Hyunjin muttered over and over like a mantra. Curling in tighter on himself, and digging is fingernails even harder into his palms.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjinnie you have nothing to apologize for." Chan said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pt.2 will hopefully be out in the next week</p><p>please comment </p><p>remember to stay safe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. loud pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this took me so long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But I yelled and Innie-" Hyunjin started to say, very distraught.</p><p> </p><p>"But Innie is fine, you didn't trigger him". Chan assured him. "None for us are mad at you, love. You can't control when this happens." Chan assured, gently uncurling his younger boyfriend's fist so he was no longer hurting himself. As Chan pried away Hyunjin's fingers he inwardly flinched at where Hyunjin had drawn blood. "Love, can you stop doing that for me please? Why you use this instead." He handed Hyunjin the fidget cube Jisung had given him. Hyunjin almost immediately started to fidget with the various buttons on the cube. Remembering Hyunjin's music, Chan turned it on and Hyunjin visibly relaxed a bit more. "Why don't you go sit by Changbin until everything quiets down. Okay, love?" Chan suggested. Hyunjin nodded at let Chan help him up and lead him over to the couch on the far side of the room. Where Felix was trying to convince Changbin to eat part of a granola bar. They both offered a small smile to Hyunjin as Chan helped him sit down. Who tried his best to return the smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung" Felix offered Chan a piece of granola bar he was trying to convince Changbin to eat.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank Lix" Chan gratefully accepted the snack. "This is really good!" He stated after taking a bite of the granola bar.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks" Felix said smiling ear to ear. "Innie and I made them."</p><p> </p><p>"No wonder these are so good." Chan  replied. He wasn't surprised as recently both Felix and Jeongin had discovered that cooking was a good coping skill for them. After hearing the Felix and Jeongin had made the snack, Changbin sifted his eyes away from Felix with a remorseful look on his face. In doing so he made eye contact with Jeongin who gave him puppy dog eyes. Changbin nibbled on hid piece of granola bar. No one can resist Jeongin's puppy dog eyes. Jeongin, Felix, and Chan smiled at this. Hyunjin would have too if his wasn't still curled up on the couch with his eyes screwed shut. Minho walked over to the couch.</p><p>"How's Jinnie doing?" Minho asked.</p><p> </p><p>"He's doing a bit better," Chan gestured at Hyunjin, "I don't think he's going to be able to rejoin practice for awhile though." Chan replied thoughtfully. </p><p> </p><p>"We could try and practice without the music, and I could just do it with counts?" Minho preposed, running his finger through his hair thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>Chan nodded "And if that doesn't work we can always end practice for the day and go work on something else" Chan looked over at Felix and Changbin for conformation. </p><p> </p><p>"I think those are good ideas, hyungs" Felix confirmed, while offering Minho a piece of the granola bar.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too" Changbin agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay then let's try it out." Minho said mouth full of granola bar.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung don't talk with your mouth full." Changbin chided playfully. Minho smiled good-naturedly and walked away to inform the others of what they were doing. Changbin leaned over the Hyunjin and tapped him on the shoulder. "Jinnie we're going to run through the choreography with just counts. Tell us if it's to much okay?" Changbin asked. Hyunjin nodded. Everyone but Hyunjin got up and got into position for the beginning of Yellow Wood with counts and without Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready?" Minho asked. "And five! Six! Seven! Eight! And one! Two! [..]"  Minho continued to count, loudly. They only got about halfway through the song before Jisung realized Hyunjin was getting more distressed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung" Jisung interrupted Minho's counting, "Jinnie isn't doing to well" He pointed out. Jisung could sympathize with Hyunjin as he also had ADHD and experienced sensory overloads.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's best if Hyunjin goes back to the dorms if that's what he wants" Minho and Seungmin suggested at the same time. Both running their fingers through their hair, worried about their boyfriend and main dancer. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to stress him out anymore" Minho said.</p><p> </p><p>"I agree usually he's start calming down, at least a little bit, by now. But he's just more overloaded right now." Chan agreed </p><p> </p><p>"How's that sound Jinnie?" Jisung asked his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded "Sounds good, it's to loud here."</p><p> </p><p>"Jisung do you want take Hyunjin home? Or can I?" Seungmin asked, making eye contact with Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung avoided Seungmin's gaze. He was happy to help Hyunjin but he had his own reason for wanting to go back to the dorms that he didn't want the others to know about. "I'd like to go with him if that's okay if all of you." Jisung asked. There was mutual sounds of agreement from all of his boyfriends so Jisung grabbed his bag and Hyunjin's bag then walked over to help Hyunjin out the door. "Bye see you guys later. I'll text you when we get back to the dorms.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hopefully update again soon</p><p>please comment what you want to see and what you think will happen next</p><p>I will try and work requests into the story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sorry not an update I was about to add the chapter when the news about W**j*n came out. It completely disgusts me and I am not going to make this story ot9 this is an ot8 story from now on.</p><p>do you guys want me to completely remove him from the story or leave him in as a sort of "bad guy" till he leaves?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>okay so I have decided to remove W**j*n completely from the story even though he was there for Side Effects </p><p>he might be mentioned in the future as "absolute piece of shit human" but even then I will add a trigger warning </p><p>I will post the next chapter as soon as I rewrite it without W**j*n </p><p> </p><p>please comment your request, ideas, and theories for the future of this fic</p><p>stay safe loves</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for the long break I promise this isn't abandoned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung shook his head, walking over to Hyunjin. He hated lying to his boyfriends but he had his own reasons for wanting to go back to the dorms. He grabbed Hyunjin and his bags and walked over to help Hyunjin out the door.</p><p>“Fuck off!” Hyunjin yelled as Jisung tried to put his arm around him.</p><p>“Shit I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking.” Jisung apologized, pulling his arm back quickly. His grip on the bags tightening.</p><p>“I’m so done with everything, I just can’t with everything, just make it all stop.” Hyunjin all but yelled. They all knew that this phrase which was often muttered/or yelled by different members when they were overwhelmed or having a sensory overload only meant Hyunjin was getting more overstimulated.</p><p>However Jisung just stared at the floor. “Let’s just go home” he said blankly. Internally he was screaming at himself for being such and idiot and touching Hyunjin, while he was having a sensory overload, and without Hyunjin’s permission. He felt frozen but he knew Hyunjin needed help more than he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>